The Room of Requierment
by SweetiePye2332
Summary: They've finally sucked it up and decided to tell eachother their true feelings. But will this affect their friendship with eachother and Harry? Now finished, RR!
1. Chapter 1: Love

another one-shot! I love writing these! Ok, so, on with the story!

Hermione stared out the tower window, looking out on a bright ,sunny day. Even though outside, she seemed fine, on the inside, she was sad and angry all at the same time. Ron… she had feelings for him, but they were always fighting. Sometimes Harry took their fighting too hard, and he would get angry with the both of them. So then they would make up, for Harry's sake.

_I love Ron, but does he love me?_ She thought as she made her way to the common room._ I should tell him, but how? What will he say, how will Harry-_ Hermione's thought process was cut off by a tall, freckly boy who had run right into her.

" Sorry, 'Mione." Said a very sheepish Ron.

" Oh, it's quite alright. Listen, I-"

" Can't talk, Quidditch practice… See you later?"

" Yeah, sure." Hermione felt very gloomy at the fact that what she had to say was less important than Quidditch.

" Great!" exclaimed Ron. " Hey, listen, meet me in the Room of Requirement at 10:30, ok?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, confused but pleased at the same time. " Sure Ron, but why?" she demanded. But Ron had already ran off to the Quidditch pitch. _I guess I'll tell him tonight._

& On the Quidditch Pitch &

Harry watched from above as his long-time friend, Ron Weasley dashed out on the field. Ron mounted his broomstick, and joined Harry in the air.

"I'm meeting Hermione in the Room of Requirement tonight at 10:30!" said a very giddy Ron. Harry had known Ron's feelings for Hermione since Third year, and was positive Hermione liked him too.

"Excellent, but Ron, don't beat around the bush, just tell her the blunt truth." Advised Harry, as they flew down to get instructions from Angelina.

&The Room of Requirement&

As Hermione walked to the Room of Requirement, she had many thoughts running through her head.

_What if Ron doesn't love me?_ She thought._ What if he asked me here to tell me he hates me? What if he doesn't even want to be my friend any more!_ Hermione hoped not. She reached the RoR's door, and opened it slightly. Ron wasn't there! Of course, being who she was, Hermione was slightly early, but she had still expected Ron to be there. She walked in, and sat down on a large sofa that had appeared out of nowhere to do some home work.

&Ron's POV&

After Quiddich practice, Ron ran to the boys dormitory to get ready. He took a long shower, trying to figure out what he would say to Hermione.

_I just can't think straight. What am I going to tell her? I am going to sound so stupid…_

He rounded the corner, and tried to think of something to say.

_Let's see… Hermione, I know this might seem sudden but-_

Ron walked into the room of requirement at this point, and as a result of seeing Hermione curled in a chair, doing her homework, he finished his thought aloud.

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2: Harry

Hermione looked up from her work in surprise. She hadn't realized Ron had been standing there, and what did he just say? It couldn't be…

"What?" asked Hermione, softly and cautiously.

Ron looked taken aback. "oh, um… yeah, right…um, didn't you hear me?"

Hermione grinned. "I hope so, because if I didn't, then I'm just going to embarrass myself. If not, oh well, because I've waited a long time for this moment."

Ron's eyes grew wide in anticipation, nervousness and hope. Hermione walked over to him, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him tenderly on the lips!

Ron blushed, but thought, _this feels right._ So he kissed her back.

A blushing Hermione soon pulled back. "So, um, Ron. I guess you know by now, but… I love you."

"I know. I really fancy you too, Hermione."

"Thank God that's over with!" sighed Hermione. "I was starting to worry how I was going to tell you if you didn't say it first."

Ron laughed, and nodded. "This is weird."

"Yeah, now that I've admitted it, I feel so much better."

Ron took her hand. "Me too. Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course! Let's go to Hogsmeade together. The next trip is when, next weekend?"

Ron started to say yes, but, then thought, _Oh No!_ "What about Harry? Won't that be weird?"

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Well, I don't know. He's our best friend, but now that me and you are… I mean, we can't be his only friends, can we?"

When Ron told Harry about him and Hermione, Harry seemed happy.

"Way to go, mate! I knew she fancied you!" But there was something else.

"Yeah." Said Ron. "We're going to Hogsmeade for our first date. It should be fun."

Harry tried to grin, but it's hard to be happy when everyone is pairing off but you.

"Harry?" said Ron.

"Oh, yeah, It should. Great." Said harry. "We could meet up after you two do whatever at the Three Broomsticks."

"Sure!" said ron. "Well, quidditch practice tomorrow, better get some rest. G'nite Harry."

"Nite." Harry would have liked to sleep, but he couldn't think of anything but Hermione and Ron. _Things will be so different, _he thought._ It'll be me and them, instead of us. I need to talk to Rachel._ Harry thought about his good friend, Rachel. Hermione had told Rachel about harry the year before, and she had written him a letter. When Rachel came to Hogwarts, she and Harry were fast friends. Even though they were in different houses- Rachel was in Ravenclaw- they were still good friends.

As he thought of her, Harry gradually fell asleep, upon the wake of tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Always

&At Hogsmeade&

Hermione led Ron into her favorite bookstore.

"I love this place!" she said. "It has anything I could ever need." She looked up. "Except you, that is!"

Ron took her hand. "Thanks, 'Mione." He saw a bookmark on their way out. It had a passage written on it, Saying that it could be engraved.

"Hold on," said Ron, and he bought it for her, with it engraved with 'I love you, 'Mione' and a small topaz stone.

"I love it, Ron, thank you so much!" she said, flinging her arms around him.

"You- you're welcome!"

They looked around for a bit, and then decided to go to Ron's favorite store, Broomsticks and Beyond.

"Just look at it!" said Ron, admiring the Nimbus 2002. "Isn't it spectacular? It's the fastest broom in the world!"

Hermione laughed at his boyish gaze at the broom. She certainly couldn't buy him one, but the store sold miniature models, so she got him one.

"Wow, Hermione, that is so spectacular! Just like you!"

They left the store holding hands, and decided that it was about time they went to meet Harry.

"Hey guys," said Harry, upon their arrival. "Having a good time?"

"Oh, yes," said Hermione. "You?"

"Yeah, I poked around a bit with that girl Rachel I introduced you guys to a while back. When she had to leave, I just kind of… people watched." Ron laughed.

"How is that interesting?" said Ron.

"Well," said Harry, "You can try to guess their name, where they work, what kind of friend they are, etc."

"Well," laughed Ron, "I'm glad you weren't sad and lonely."

"Not at all, I'm happy for you, mate." He picked up his butterbeer. "To eternal friendship!"

As they drank to each other, Hermione and Ron silently added, 'and to eternal love, may it go on forever.'

And it did.

THE END 


End file.
